1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording apparatus capable of recording up to at least one edge of a recording medium with no margin.
2. Related Background Art
Referring to FIG. 8 and FIG. 9, a prior art recording apparatus will be described. Conventionally, in a recording apparatus capable of recording with no margin at edges of a recording medium, such as a sheet or the like, an ink-jet recording apparatus capable of recording with no margin has been known to have a structure in which an opening is formed in a sheet passing surface of a platen 6 for holding the sheet at a recording position, in which a recess 26 made of vertical surfaces and a bottom surface is formed below the opening, and in which ink absorbing materials (hereinafter, referred to as “platen ink absorbing material 27”) are provided in the recess 26. Such a concrete structure is disclosed in JP-A-2000-118058.
With this inkjet recording apparatus, a gap of a predetermined distance is formed between the back side of the sheet and the platen ink absorbing material 27 to prevent the sheet from getting stained due to contact therewith. Therefore, if recording is made to a position extending beyond an edge of the sheet to achieve recording with no margin with respect to edges of the sheet, the sheet may be stained with discharged ink droplets that float around the back side of the sheet. This staining is more common on sheets that are electrostatically charged from, for example, friction between the sheets or friction between the sheets and the feeding roller.
To solve this problem, a structure is devised in which a discharging brush made of, for example, fine metal bristles or carbon bristles, is arranged on an upstream side of the recording section to remove electrostatic charges from the sheets electrostatically charged during sheet feeding or the like. With this prior art structure, however, the discharging brush described above must be of a minimum width and is necessarily in grounded connection with a chassis member of the apparatus to remove the electric charges from the sheets, so that the structure inevitably results in greatly increased costs.
With respect to the above situation, an apparatus with an inexpensive structure for preventing the back side of the sheet from being stained is sought.